Sous le Masque de Dark Vador
by Lys8375
Summary: Anakin Skywalker n'a pas complètemet disparu sur Mustafar. Il reste conscient des faits et gestes de son alter ego et se fait entendre. Avoir une voix dans sa tête depuis 20 ans ne plait pas vraiment au Seigneur Sith.


**Une petite fic que j'ai fait depuis quelques temps déjà. Je me suis _lègèrement_ inspirée du travail de LynnO. L'histoire est à moi mais les persos et le contexte appartiennent à Georges Lucas. J'espère que vous aimerez.**

* * *

><p>Je regardais les stormtroopers amener le capitaine Solo, la Princesse ainsi que le Wookie qui portait un droïde de protocole à moitié détruit. Ce dernier blablatait d'une voix agaçante.<p>

_« Il me rappelle vraiment 3PO, tu ne trouves pas? En tout cas, il lui ressemble vraiment beaucoup. Je n'ai jamais pu corriger ce défaut en le construisant._

_« Malheureusement._

Je descendis sur la plateforme de congélation et me positionna en face des prisonniers, Fett à mes côtés. Le capitaine Solo se pencha vers Calrissian pour lui demander quelque chose, et ce dernier lui répondit. Fett se tourna alors vers moi.

« Et s'il jamais il ne survit pas? Il a une énorme valeur pour moi.

« L'Empire vous dédommagera si jamais il meurt, répondis-je.

_« Vraiment? Et à combien s'élève une vie humaine. À pas grand chose, j'ai pu le constater en 20 ans._

_« Ce n'est qu'un misérable contrebandier et un rebelle de surcroit! Peu importe ce qui lui arrive!_

_« Oh oui, bien sûr... un homme qui aime et qui est aimé par une femme qui ressemble incroyablement à Padmé..._

_« Skywalker! Ne t'avises pas de prononcer encore son nom!_

« Commencez! Je fis d'une voix forte pour couper court à d'autres paroles.

Les stormtroopers s'approchèrent alors des prisonniers mais le Wookie s'énerva et envoya deux soldats à terre en rugissant. Mais le capitaine Solo se mit devant lui et lui cria d'arrêter, tandis que j'empêchais Fett de lui tirer dessus. Blessé, ou mort, le Wookie aura moins de valeur. De plus, Solo parvient à le calmer alors que les soldats le menottent. Je surprends alors le regard de la princesse Leia. Loin de la défiance qu'elle avait arboré sur le Tantive IV lorsque je l'avais capturée, c'était maintenant la crainte qui y brillait.

_« C'est parce que ce n'est pas elle que tu menaces mais ses amis, ainsi que l'homme qu'elle aime._

J'essaye d'ignorer Skywalker mais les paroles de Solo me confirment ses dires.

« Garde tes forces! Elles pourront te servir! Ordonne t-il au Wookie... La princesse... tu dois prendre bien soin d'elle... Tu as compris Chewie?...

_« Je trouve ça magnifique._

_« C'est absurde. Il ne pourra rien faire puisqu'ils sont entre mes mains_

_« C'est ce que tu crois._

Comme pour donner raison à Skywalker dans ma tête, Solo et la princesse se regardèrent une seconde qu'il ne se penche vers elle pour lui donner un baiser passionné.

_« Wah... Ça me rappelle avec Padmé juste avant la bataille de Géonosis. Le regard, l'émotion, un aveu.. ce baiser était d'autant plus beau car il semblait le dernier et..._

_« Skywalker! La ferme! Nom d'un Sith!_

_« Sinon quoi? Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire? Il y a longtemps que tu ne m'impressionnes plus._

Encore une fois, j'ignorais Skywalker et fixait les stormtroopers qui avaient éloigné Solo de la princesse pour le mettre en position. Cependant, le geste m'avait davantage troublé que je ne voulais l'admettre. Une sentiment étrange s'était répandu en moi. La princesse méritait mieux que ce misérable contrebandier, même si elle était une Rebelle, et...

« Je t'aime! Cria-telle

« Je sais, répondit-il, sans la quitter des yeux.

_« Ça me rappelle des souvenirs, pas toi?_

_« Skywalker!_

_« Quoi? Tu t'en rappelles aussi, non? D'ailleurs, c'est moi ou j'ai ressenti les mêmes émotions en toi qu'en moi lorsque le Correllien a embrassé la princesse?_

_« Ah! La belle affaire! Un sentiment d'offense!_

_« Oui... Mais.. il y avait quelque chose d'autre... je ne sais pas quoi... je ne comprends pas vraiment..._

_« Et bien pendant que tu réfléchis, j'ai une congélation carbonique à superviser, moi._

Je recentrais mon attention. La plateforme de congélation s'abaissait lentement, de même que le capitaine Solo. Celui-ci avait le regard fixé sur la princesse et le Wookie hurlait à la mort. Soudain, le mécanisme se déclencha et une épaisse fumée se dégagea du conduit. Une gigantesque pince descendit alors du plafond, plongea dans le conduit et en sortit un bloc de carbonite. Deux créatures poussèrent alors le bloc à terre, révélant alors une forme humaine prise au piège à l'intérieur. Je jetais un coup d'œil aux prisonniers. Je ne pouvais pas lire le visage du Wookie mais celui de la princesse reflétait une profonde agonie... Une expression qui me disait quelque chose... Mais ça n'avait pas d'importance.

_« Aucune importance? Vraiment?_

_« La ferme, Skywalker! C'est une Rebelle! Une des leaders de la Rébellion! Je me fiche de ce qu'elle pense ou de ce qu'elle ressent. Ce qui m'intéresse, c'est de savoir si le processus de congélation n'a pas tué le capitaine Solo pour que je puisse l'utiliser sur Luke._

_« Ah oui! Bien sûr! Amener notre fils devant l'Empereur!_

_« Parfaitement._

Calrissian se pencha sur le bloc de carbonite et observa les identifiants de survie.

« Alors, Calrissian? A-t-il survécut? Demandais-je.

« Oui, il est vivant, répondit-il... Et en parfaite hibernation.

_« Tu as de la chance, alors._

« Il est à vous, chasseur de prime, fis-je à Fett. Réinstallez la chambre de congélation pour Skywalker!

_« Pardon?_

_« Pas toi, tu le sais bien._

_« Tu es vraiment borné pour toujours vouloir amener Luke ici._

_« Je pourrai dire la même chose de toi. Tu es obligé d'avouer que toi aussi, tu as envie qu'il vienne pour voir à quoi il ressemble._

_«... J'avoue._

Un officier s'approche alors de moi.

« Skywalker vient de se poser, Monseigneur.

« Bien. Veillez à ce qu'il trouve son chemin jusqu'ici.

_« Tu es si pressé que tu le fais venir jusqu'à toi comme dans un jeu!_

_« Mes raisons sont différentes des tiennes._

_« Tu veux le faire basculer du Côté Obscur._

La voix de Skywalker était grinçante. Je sentais que s'il avait eu un corps et s'il s'était tenu devant moi, il m'aurait assassiné sur le champ.

_« Sans le moindre remord. Mais tu ne feras pas basculer Luke._

_« Ne sous-estime pas le pouvoir du Côté Obscur. Toi, tu as basculé. Je suis là. Tel père, tel fils._

_« Mon fils n'est pas moi. Et tu n'es pas Palpatine._

_« Je serais bientôt plus puissant que lui. Et avec Luke, je pourrais le renverser._

_« Mais bien sûr..._

Je grinçais des dents sous mon masque et tourna mon regard vers Calrissian qui se dirigeait vers le Wookie et la Princesse.

« Calrissian, fis-je d'une voix forte. Emmenez la princesse et le Wookie dans mon vaisseau.

_« Quoi! Tu avais dis que tu les laisserais ici sous sa responsabilité!_

« Mais vous aviez dit que vous les laisseriez ici sous ma responsabilité, protesta Calrissian en écho avec Skywalker.

« Je change les termes du contrat, fis-je à leur double attention. Soyez heureux que je ne les change pas davantage, continuais-je à l'intention de l'administrateur avant de quitter la plateforme.

_« Tu n'as vraiment aucune parole! explosa t-il. Encore que... je pense que ça ne devrait plus m'étonner depuis ans!_

_« Je n'ai jamais eu l'intention d'agir autrement. Il ne tenait qu'à lui de comprendre mes intentions._

_« Sois sûr qu'il les a compris maintenant. Je te pari qu'il ne va pas t'obéir._

_« J'aimerais bien voir ça._

_« Tu verras._

Je rit intérieurement. Les loyautés sont si pitoyables. Mais soudain, je m'interrompis. Je sentis une puissante présence dans la Force qui approchait. Je me concentrais. C'était la même présence que le pilote qui avait détruit l'Étoile Noire, mais... beaucoup plus intense, plus entraînée qu'avant...

_« Il a fait des progrès._

Je pouvais sentir l'impatience, l'admiration et la fierté de Skywalker mêlées à la l'appréhension et la crainte. Je sourit sous mon masque. Même si plus puissant que lorsqu'il avait détruit l'Étoile Noire, Luke n'était toujours pas de taille. La bouche de l'élévateur s'ouvrit soudain et un jeune homme en sortit. Il était en contrebas, de dos, et dans l'ombre. D'un léger mouvement du poignet, je fis un geste, et les lumières s'allumèrent.

« La Force est avec toi, jeune Skywalker.

Il se retourna et monta lentement l'escalier. Et là, je le vit clairement... et Skywalker également. Il était... fasciné. Oui, je crois que c'est le mot.

_« Wouah... Il me ressemble vraiment beaucoup... Il a mes cheveux et mes yeux, ainsi que ma posture. Par contre, il est plus petit que je ne l'étais. De ce point de vue là, il hérité de Padmé..._

_« Skywalker!_

_« D'accord, d'accord, je me tais, je me tais... Tu es si pressé de l'affronter. Mais je crois que lui aussi. J'ai l'impression qu'il a hérité de mon impatience malgré son calme apparent._

Sur ce point, Skywalker avait raison. Luke alluma son sabre-laser... Mais...

_« Hé! C'est le miens! Celui que j'avais avant!_

_« Obi-Wan l'a récupéré sur Mustafar, grinçais-je._

_« Il a dû le lui donner. C'est bien que Luke ait quelque chose à moi, je pense..._

_« Skywalker, ferme-là! Criais-je en allumant mon sabre à mon tour._

[…]

Le combat était fini. Luke était désarmé, blessé, et s'agrippait à une antenne au-dessus du vide. Je regardais, tout en parlant son visage meurtri, qui était horrifié depuis qu'il savait la vérité à mon sujet. Mais sur le moment, depuis que j'avais pris le dessus sur Luke, tout en le blessant, j'essayais plus que jamais d'ignorer Skywalker dans ma tête. Il n'arrêtait pas de crier. Et ses cris étaient devenus un hurlement lorsque j'avais tranché la main de Luke. Et maintenant que je lui avait dit la vérité et lui parlait de mes projet de gouverner la galaxie, tout n'était plus que sarcasme.

« Viens avec vois, dis-je, et ensembles, nous dirigerons la galaxie comme père et fils.

_« Oh oui, fit Skywalker, il va sûrement t'écouter après ce que tu lui a dit et ce que tu lui à fait! Il suffit de le regarder!_

Il était sûr de ce qu'il disait et sa voix suintait la colère... mais aussi la douleur.

_« Il n'a pas le choix, répondis-je à l'adresse de Skywalker._

« Viens avec moi, fis-je à Luke pour confirmer mes dire à Skywalker. Il n'y a pas d'autres issues.

_« On a toujours le choix. J'ai simplement fais le mauvais il y a 20 ans... Tu vas voir..._

C'est alors que je compris une seconde trop trad ce que Skywalker avait compris une seconde plus tôt. Avant que je puisse faire un geste, Luke s'était laissé tomber dans le vide, et avait disparut. Je restais immobile une minute. La situation m'avais échappé des mains.

_« C'était censé être drôle?_

_« Pas particulièrement._

_« J'espère bien, parce que j'ai l'impression qu'avoir une main en moins est devenu une marque de famille._

Il y revenait. Je soupirais intérieurement.

_« Tu sais à quel point je peux être borné._

_« Malheureusement._

Il me semblait que ces deux phrases avaient résonné un milliard de fois en 20 ans. J'entendis Skywalker renifler.

_« Et bien apprête toi à ce que ce soit encore pire. Parce que si Luke est mort pas notre.. par ta faute, je rendrais ta vie encore bien plus difficile, crois-moi._

La voix de Skywalker était tranchante et il n'y avait aucun doute qu'il mettrait sa menace à exécution. Cependant, il ne pouvait me dissimuler l'immense douleur qu'il ressentait et le fait qu'il s'était retenu de hurler lorsque Luke s'était lâché dans le vide. Je n'avais plus ressenti quelque chose de semblable de sa part depuis ce jour fatidique sur Mustafar.

_« Il y a encore une chance qu'il ne soit pas mort, fis-je en repartant vers la «surface». Je vais envoyer des chasseurs sous la Cité. Les puits d'aération y débouche et il a pu rester accrocher à une vanne._

_« J'espère de tout mon cœur qu'il est vivant, mais j'espère que tu ne remettras pas la main dessus._

_« Tu es illogique dans ce cas._

_« Non. J'espère que ce sont ses amis qui le retrouveront._

_« Idiot! Ils sont mes prisonniers._

_« Je te pari ce que tu veux qu'ils se sont évadés._

Je grinçais des dents et marchais dans les couloirs de la Cité qui étaient étrangement vide. J'arrivais là où se trouvais mes troupes, et un officier alors de moi, irradiant d'une peur qui se reflétait sur son visage.

« Seigneur Vador, commença t-il. Les... les prisonniers se... se sont échappés.

_« Je te l'avais dit._

« Comment! Je rugit et l'homme porta sa main à sa gorge en commençant à suffoquer.

« Je... Le.. L'administrateur... de... la Cité les a... aidés... à s'enfuir, Monseigneur, s'étrangla t-il.

_« Je te l'avais dit._

_« La ferme! Hurlais-je._

Je relâchai mon emprise sur l'officier qui s'effondra à terre. Tous les autres officiers et les soldats demeurèrent immobiles, pétrifiés dans l'attente du déchainement de colère. Mais je gardais ma furie pour moi et lançais mes ordres.

« Faites décoller la chasse! Qu'elle se rend sous la Cité! Il est possible qu'elle y trouve Skywalker! Sinon, qu'elle se lance à la poursuite du Faucon Millénium!

« Bien Monseigneur, s'inclina un commandant.

Il leva la main et une escouade de stormtroopers partit. Je me retournais et le reste me suivit, en direction de ma navette. Je fulminais. Non seulement à cause de la fuite du Faucon, mais aussi parce que Skywalker avait recommencer à jubiler.

_« Tu as vraiment besoin d'étouffer un officier impérial à chaque fois que tu es en colère? Vu le nombre de fois où c'est arrivé, je suis surpris que tu n'es pas encore décimé ton Destroyer personnel à toi tout seul._

_« La ferme Skywalker!_

Je grinçais encore une fois des dents face au sarcasme de Skywalker. Mais nous arrivions à ma navette, et à propos de Destroyer...

« Prévenez mon Destroyer Interstellaire, fis-je brièvement. Qu'il se prépare à mon arrivée.

_« Sûr... Je ne veux pas imaginer ce qui leur arriverait si jamais ils ne t'accueillaient pas proprement dans l'état émotionnel ou tu es..._

J'ignorais les mots de Skywalker durant tout le trajet jusqu'au Destroyer. Il pouvait parfois être distrayant quand j'étais seul, mais la plupart du temps il était très agaçant. Je secouais la tête, et une fois à bord, me dirigeais vers l'Amiral Piett. Le Faucon Millénium était pourchassé par les TIE et approchait. Il avaient secouru Luke, faisant demi-tour pour cela. Comment ils l'avaient trouvé aussi facilement était un mystère pour moi. En revanche, Skywalker était ravi. Ravi que Luke soit vivant et que ce soit ses amies qui l'aient trouvé.

_« Tu ne les auras pas._

Je souris sous mon masque. Je vais m'empresser de lui donner tort. J'arrivais à la hauteur de Piett qui se mit immédiatement au garde-à-vous.

« Ils seront dans la ligne de notre faisceau tracteur dans un moment, Monseigneur, annonça t-il.

« Vos hommes ont-il désactivé l'hyperpropulsion du Faucon Millénium? Demandais-je en souriant intérieurement devant le choc de Skywalker. Il avait oublié.

« Oui, Monseigneur.

« Bien. Préparez-vous à la manœuvre d'abordage, et armez vos rayons paralysants.

« À vos ordre. Lieutenant?

« Bien amiral.

Je pouvais sentir, tout en contemplant l'espace depuis la passerelle, l'inquiétude grandissante de Skywalker, mais aussi sa frustration qui était très forte. Je souris. La frustration était une émotion à laquelle j'étais habitué, depuis 20 ans, en provenance d Skywalker. Le fait de tout sentir, de tout entendre, et de voir toutes les barbaries et les injustices que je commettais, sans pouvoir faire le moindre geste et remuer le moindre muscle. Cependant, cette fois-ci, la frustration était plus forte que jamais, car elle concernait Luke.

_« Et ça t'étonnes? Grinça t-il, ayant entendu toutes mes pensées._

_« Pas vraiment, répondis-je distraitement, ce qui sembla augmenter sa colère._

Je me concentrais. Au fur et à mesure de l'approche du Faucon Millénium, je pouvais sentir la présence de Luke de plus en plus clairement. IL était sain et sauf... _(presque)_ mais grandement affaibli. Je pouvais facilement le contacter. J'atteignais la Force et touchais son esprit. L'espace d'une seconde, je fut déstabilisé par la lumière et la chaleur qui se dégagea de lui. C'était à la fois agréable et douloureux. Néanmoins, je me reprit rapidement pour ne pas laisser le temps à Skywalker de faire un commentaire.

« Luke... fis-je.

La réponse arriva faiblement mais immédiatement

« Père...

Je souris. Et même s'il était un colère, je pouvais sentir Skywalker en faire de même.

« Mon fils, viens avec moi.

Il ne répondit rien mais je pouvais sentir sa souffrance, à la fois physique et mentale. Les tourments de son esprit. Je peux sentir qu'il est bouleversé et qu'il en sait plus où il en est et où se trouve la vérité. Je grinçais des dents au souvenir de ce qu'Obi-Wan avait raconté à mon sujet. Il avait empoisonné l'esprit de mon fils avec des mensonges et des absurdités.

_« Moi, je suis plutôt soulagé qu'Obi-Wan lui ait dissimulé la vérité. De cette façon il a pu grandir l'esprit tranquille._

_« Tu préfères qu'il ait grandit dans un mensonge, loin de toi? Volé de toi!_

_« Toi-même tu vis dans un mensonge... J'aurais préféré qu'Obi-Wan ne lui dise pas que j'étais mort, c'est vrai, parce que ça lui aurait éviter le choc qu'il vient tout juste d'éprouver, mais je suis heureux qu'il ait grandit loin de toi. Et je souhaite que ça continue!_

_« Aucune chance!_

_« Nous verrons... Tu aurais vraiment voulu connaître son existence avant. L'imagines-tu grandir de la même façon que Mara Jade?_

_« Je n'aurais pas permit ça._

_« Et comment? Vu que tu rampes constamment aux pieds de Palpatine!_

Je grinçais des dents et me forçais à me concentrer sur Luke dont Skywalker m'avait détourner. Il était toujours tourmenté. Je continuais d'essayer de le convaincre.

« Luke, tel est ton destin.

_« Destin! Son Destin? Ce n'est pas son destin! Et pourquoi tu continues? Tu ne sens donc pas ses émotions!_

Si. Je les sentais très bien. La douleur émotionnelle de Luke était intense, et tout ce qu'on lui avait dit autrefois tourbillonnait dans son esprit. Mais ça n'avait pas d'importance. Luke finirait par voir où se trouvait la vérité. Lui, Vador, s'en assurerait dès qu'il serait entre ses mains, et le jeune homme prendra sa place légitime aux côtés de son père. Le Faucon Millénium était proche, très proche. Piett commença à donner ses ordres.

« Alertez tous les commandement. Branchez les faisceaux tracteurs.

Je souris et reporta mon attention sur le Faucon Millénium. Il ne s'échappera pas cette fois. Il fit un écart, et le Destroyer suivit. Les faisceaux tracteurs se mirent en route. Je permet à un air de triomphe d'apparaitre sur mon visage (non que qui que ce soit le voit) Il était de temps de... de... mais...

_« Quoi !_

_« Ha ha ha ha!_

Le Faucon Millénium passa d'une seule coup en vitesse lumière et disparut. Sur la passerelle, un silence de mort s'était installé tandis que tous les regards s'était posé sur moi. La peur montait e flèche. Cependant, Skywalker, lui, était hilare.

_« Ha ha ha ha !... Alors là... Bravo! Tu es sûr que tes hommes ont bien fait leur boulot?_

J'ignorais Skywalker, bouillant de rage et me retournais brièvement. Sur le pont, je pouvais distinguer clairement le visage tendu de Piett et des autres.

_« Oh oh.. je sens un meurtre se profiler à l'horizon... Ne t'en fais pas, je suis sûr qu'ils t'ont obéi. Mais ils devaient avoir un droïde astromech à bord._

Un droïde astromech? Je rejette un coup d'œil vers l'espace, mais finalement, je me détourne et quitte la passerelle. Tous les hommes sont figés mais je les ignores, et me dirige vers mes quartiers.

_« Quoi? Pas d'étranglement aujourd'hui? Tu es magnanime, aujourd'hui._

_« La ferme Skywalker! Je ne suis pas d'humeur!_

_« Oh? Parce que d'habitude, tu es d'humeur? Je ne fais qu'exprimer mon étonnement devant ta surprenante bonté._

_« Ils n'y sont pour rien. Sur ce point, tu as raison._

_« Vraiment?_

_« Luke est venue dans une Aile-X. Il avait forcément un droïde astromech. Les autres ont dû le récupérer ou quelque chose..._

_« Et le droïde les a permit de fuir._

Skywalker était à la fois joyeux et sarcastique. Je grinçais des dents, chose que j'avais beaucoup faite aujourd'hui.

_« Pas pour longtemps. Je les retrouverais et je ferais basculer Luke._

_« Nous verrons._

* * *

><p><strong>Alors?<strong>

**Reviews, s'il vous plait!**


End file.
